Lost in the Shadows
by speedofsound60
Summary: Takes place about 3 years after the Battle of Sekigahara, before Kyo's resurfacing. Yukimura decides to see how far Saizo would go to please him, and Sasuke gets jealous. Rated M for mature adult content. Yukimura x Saizo. Suggested Sasuke x Yukimura.


**Title: Lost in the Shadows**

 **Fandom:** Samurai Deeper Kyo

 **Warnings:** Yaoi, M/M, Solo, Rated M for mature adult content.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Unfortunately, I do not own any of these characters. Although I don't really think so, there may be the potential for minor spoilers in this story, so beware. Also, please be warned – if you are offended in any way whatsoever by M/M yaoi sexual interactions, this is NOT the story for you! So enjoy at your own risk! Apologies for any errors, I don't have a beta and this is just a repost of my early writings from this fandom. Please enjoy! (And yes, in case anyone is wondering from the title of this fic, I am a fan of _The Lost Boys_ …) ^^

 **Summary:** This story takes place about 3 years after the Battle of Sekigahara, before Kyo's resurfacing. Yukimura decides to see how far Saizo would go to please him. Yukimura x Saizo. Suggested Sasuke x Yukimura.

* * *

The afternoon sun was starting to set, leaving the forest shrouded in a sea of red, as if the treetops were burning from an invisible flame. From his perch atop the hillside, Yukimura laid back and admired the sight. It wasn't often that he actually took notice of such things, but the samurai figured he should spare the time tonight and just relax with his bottle of sake.

It had been several weeks since Yukimura had last seen his companions Saizo and Sasuke because he was out on his own investigating rumors about a Medicine Man. The group would be reunited soon. If the others hadn't heard of the rumor yet, it certainly wouldn't be long before they did. And then, Yukimura wouldn't be able to ignore it for any longer and he would inevitably have to go and see with his own eyes to confirm his suspicions.

Since the Battle of Sekigahara, a lot had changed. Over the past few years, the party of three had spent their days wandering, almost aimlessly, across the lands. As much as Yukimura hated to admit it, on the day when it all happened, when he first saw Kyoshiro on the battlefield, something had changed within him. The brunette was so beautiful, standing there with his sword drawn, long hair blowing in the wind. Seeing him with such strength and courage standing against his demon-eyed foe caused feelings the samurai had never experienced before to awaken in his heart. Yukimura tried not to think too much of it, but he really wasn't sure if the feelings were those of envy, or perhaps something else. Whatever they were, they secretly made him question everything he formerly thought he knew about himself and he sometimes caught himself entertaining strange thoughts, such as what that dark hair would feel like entwined in his fingers.

But regardless of what feelings he had or which ones he refused to acknowledge, Yukimura did know that after the end of the Battle at Sekigahara, his spirit was left with a feeling of vacancy. The fighting had come to an end, and there had become little point to anything after that. It seemed each day since then had blended into the next in an endless blur. And to make the worst of it, there didn't even appear to be anyone worth challenging anymore. It was such a shame that his superb samurai skills were being wasted upon the random low-life crooks he would occasionally stumble upon. All of that could change if Kyoshiro came back. The thought was almost thrilling to the samurai.

His friends, when they were around, did serve to break the monotony. And of course, so did the many bottles of fine sake he made sure to acquire as he passed through each settlement. Sasuke was as spiteful as ever, and Saizo could be quite amusing at times, especially with the way he would get so flustered when he was caught staring. Saizo was a good friend to Yukimura, and was always such a faithful servant and loyal companion. For many years, Yukimura had enjoyed his company on and off the field of battle. Saizo was always so ready and willing to do his bidding. And as the days passed, Yukimura was finding more and more that he didn't mind the attention. In fact, he made sure to take every opportunity to tease his friend. It proved to be such a great source of amusement for the samurai, and a continual source of embarrassment for his comrade.

Perhaps it was just the long time that had passed since he had last been close with someone, or maybe it had something to do with that last day at the Battle of Sekigahara, but secretly Yukimura was beginning to wonder just how far Saizo would go to please him…

* * *

"Saizo, over here!" Yukimura shouted as he leaned up on one elbow and waved to his friends as they ascended along the forest path. The three reunited companions spent the rest of the evening around a small campfire on the hillside. The three joked around while Saizo and Yukimura passed a large jar of sake back and forth until it was empty and Saizo, who was not used to the drink as much as his partner, was more than ready to call it a night.

Before long, the campfire had started to burn out and the moon had risen high in the sky. The others had fallen asleep, or passed out as the case was with Saizo, but Yukimura remained awake. He wished he had another bottle of sake, maybe that would help to put him out for the night. The samurai's mind was racing. He yearned for a worthy opponent. He wanted to see the long-haired Kyoshiro once more. He pondered the true identity of the Medicine Man. Could it really be him? What would happen if they came face to face once more? His pulse quickened at the thought.

It was a clear, calm night and stars illuminated the midnight sky. Yukimura found himself gazing at them, and then his eyes came to rest upon Saizo, who was sleeping soundly beside the dying embers. Sometimes Yukimura wondered where he would be without the man. Saizo was someone Yukimura had grown to depend on. He very much preferred the days they all spent together as a group to those he spent traveling alone. And as much as he liked to tease his friend, the samurai had grown to care for him. He would even be willing to stop the teasing if Saizo's reactions weren't so comical. And really, the teasing was just his way of paying gratitude for his companion's attention.

'So peaceful,' thought the samurai as he shifted onto one elbow to admire his friend's sleeping face. Saizo looked so serene. To Yukimura, there was something almost relaxing about watching the rise and fall of the man's chest. His left arm was outstretched, revealing taught muscles, and his lips were parted ever so slightly. His hair was spread out over the grass, and oddly enough, Yukimura found himself tempted to reach over and touch it.

'The same color as…' Yukimura reflected passively. 'Surprising soft,' thought the samurai as he ran a finger along a lock of the dark brown mane.

Almost sensing the pair of deep blue eyes upon him, Saizo broke away from sleep and warily opened his eyes.

"Lord Yukimura?" he questioned quietly, so as not to wake Sasuke. He was a little dizzy and still feeling the effects of the sake, but Saizo wondered what could be the matter and valiantly reached toward his sword, prepared to defend his Lord in any state and at any moment, should danger strike.

"Listen to me, Saizo… quietly now," whispered Yukimura as he crawled out of his bed. "Come with me."

* * *

"My Lord, what are you – where are we going?" Saizo asked with confusion as Yukimura led him by the wrist through the forest. Saizo's free hand gripped tightly around the hilt of his sword and his eyes strained against the darkness to see where they were going.

'Where is he going? Is somebody out here? Who could possibly be lurking about at this hour?' thought Saizo as he clumsily followed Yukimura through the trees. As he dizzily tripped through the underbrush, he swore he would never touch another bottle of sake again.

The samurai stopped when they arrived at a small clearing.

"Where are we, my Lord?" asked Saizo.

The samurai looked over his shoulder at Saizo and smiled. As Yukimura led his friend to the large boulder that was resting at the center of the clearing, he pressed Saizo's back against the rock and inspected his puzzled comrade.

'This is going to be fun,' Yukimura thought.

Without speaking a word, the samurai grinned devilishly and reached up to unfasten the cloth that was wrapped around Saizo's neck.

"Lord Yukimura!" cried Saizo with surprise as his dark hair fell freely around his shoulders. Soft lips pressed against Saizo's neck and the warrior's sword, still in it's sheath, dropped to the ground in a clatter. Saizo found himself suddenly sober, his pulse racing as Yukimura teasingly nibbled the lobe of his ear.

"M-m-master," Saizo stammered. Yukimura's hands moved beyond the layers of Saizo's clothing until they reached bare skin and soft fingertips lightly caressed the small of Saizo's back. A light flush colored Saizo's cheeks at the intimate contact.

"How delightful, so shy," said the samurai with amusement. He chuckled quietly against Saizo's neck.

The moon reflected in Yukimura's deep blue eyes as they met with Saizo's. The samurai pulled the taller man toward him and their lips connected. The warm sweetness and the heat of closeness was something Yukimura hadn't experienced in such a long time that it made him feel weak… almost. Much to his surprise, Saizo's lips were gentle and the samurai slipped his tongue past them without resistance.

Saizo found himself straining to conceal the excitement that was growing between his legs. Saizo had dreamed of something like this for so long that he feared he would not be able to stop himself at just a kiss if it were to continue for much longer. Summoning all of his will power, Saizo reluctantly broke away from the kiss.

"My Lord, why are you doing this?" he questioned. As much as Saizo enjoyed Yukimura's taste, he would rather end this state of affairs now, before he endured any more embarrassment and suffering if this was a prank.

"Saizo, where are your manners? You had better keep it down, we wouldn't want anyone to hear us now would we?" the samurai taunted. "Just relax, I promise I won't bite," assured Yukimura with a smile as he daringly pushed up Saizo's shirt to reveal the broad chest that was hiding beneath. The samurai's soft fingertips eagerly explored the ripples of muscle and found a taught nipple to play with.

'Oh God,' thought the man helplessly under his master's touch. Yukimura purposely leaned into the erection that was pressing against him through Saizo's pants. A slight moan accidentally escaped Saizo's lips as he gave in to the sensation. His cock was swollen with excitement, and before he could even realize what he was doing, Saizo gripped Yukimura's hips and pulled them tighter against him, desperately seeking friction.

The two men kissed once more and one tongue slid against the other in sweet, sugary pleasure. Hands delved into Saizo's dark brown hair and ran through the strands while heated bodies slid down against the rock onto the grass below. Yukimura unfastened Saizo's pants, allowing freedom to his hardened length. And once more, a bright red blush spread like fire across Saizo's cheeks.

Yukimura was surprised at the immense size of his partner's member and wondered what the man had to be so shy about. The samurai gripped the length of Saizo's thick shaft, caressing the sensitive skin and spreading the wetness that had escaped at the tip with his thumb. Yukimura continued to stroke slowly as he kissed his way down Saizo's chest and stomach, pausing for a moment as he came to the man's torso. He looked up at Saizo and grinned when he saw how his partner was nervously looking down at him in anticipation.

"Lord Yuki-" Saizo's voice dissipated suddenly in the back of his throat as his master gingerly licked across the head of his shaft. Their eyes were still locked as the samurai wrapped his lips around Saizo's cock and slowly engulfed the length in his mouth. Saizo couldn't help but tremble at the sight. As Yukimura began to move up and down, the rapid pulse of blood that beat through his lover's body echoed in the samurai's ears.

"Ahhhh." Saizo could feel the tip of his cock hitting the back of Yukimura's throat with each quickening stroke. The samurai groaned, the vibration sending shivers down Saizo's spine. The heat that was now burning through Saizo's abdomen was agonizing. His body desperately wanted release into his master's hot, wet cavern.

"Ngh," Saizo moaned as he looked down at his beautiful Lord who was now moving fervently up and down over his member. He reached down and ran his fingers through the samurai's fine black hair, twisting the locks around his fingers. A cry of distress escaped his lips when Yukimura drew back and released him from his grip.

The man's cock stood red and swollen, angry in protest from the abandonment. But Saizo knew that this was too good to be true and, as he figured that Yukimura had come to his senses, he started to get up. But Yukimura pressed Saizo firmly back down to the ground and stood over his comrade. As the samurai unclothed, his pale white skin contrasted against the darkness. His frame was lean and beautiful, yet sturdy and strong. Long, black hair flowed freely over Yukimura's shoulders. For a moment, the samurai stood naked before Saizo in the moonlight, enjoying the wide-eyed expression on his comrade's face.

"My- my Lord," Saizo managed to stammer, in awe at the stunning beauty of the man standing before him. He wondered what would come next, and imagined what it would feel like to touch that smooth skin.

"Shhhh," whispered Yukimura with a grin, leaning down and placing a fingertip over Saizo's lips. "This is… what you wanted, isn't it, Saizo?"

Instead of permitting an answer, the samurai straddled his comrade and placed the tips of his fingers into Saizo's mouth. The man accepted his master's fingers graciously, licking them until they were coated with saliva. Yukimura withdrew his fingers and ran them over his own entrance, willingly forcing one inside. The feeling was strange, yet enjoyable, as he stroked himself from the inside to prepare for the impending intrusion. He found his cock responding to the stimulation and as it reached its full size the samurai slipped himself onto a second finger.

Saizo watched his Lord in both disbelief and exhilaration. His pleasure was escalating and his body felt such need that his cock was almost pulsing in sync with each thrust of Yukimura's fingers.

After a few short minutes, which seemed longer than an eternity to Saizo, Yukimura grasped Saizo's rigid member in his hand, arched his back slightly, and positioned his entrance over the head of Saizo's length. As he lowered himself down, Yukimura cried out from the pain and gratification of the invasion. It was all Saizo could do to resist from thrusting up into the warm, tight cavity.

Finally, Yukimura had seated himself completely and Saizo found himself buried balls-deep into the panting samurai. Yukimura felt deliciously tight around his cock.

"Ahhh," Yukimura moaned as he bravely began to move. His fingers spread across Saizo's chest as he lifted himself up and back down again over the length. Saizo gripped tightly into the grass, praying for his Lord's sake that he could maintain some kind of restraint, and watched as his cock slowly slid in and out of Yukimura's most intimate place.

'So hot… like fire,' thought Saizo at each unbelievable sensation. It was the closest thing to torture he had ever felt – sweet torture. 'Oh God, I can't hold out long,' he contemplated apprehensively. But before long, Saizo's concerns had dissolved in ecstasy. The samurai's muscles had become fully adjusted to accept the invasion and he began generously impaling himself on Saizo's hard cock. At the same time, Saizo began to thrust his hips up to meet each of the samurai's movements, ensuring that each thrust pushed him deeper into his master.

"Ngh," soft moans escaped Yukimura's lips as Saizo grasped his partner's cock, pulling back the smooth, delicate skin and stroking it in time with their movements. The samurai's breathing was quickly becoming more ragged as he sought gratification.

"Ah, S-Saizo, don't stop," commanded the samurai, throwing his head back at the hot pleasure spreading through his insides. In response to the plea, Saizo quickened the pace of his strokes over Yukimura's shaft until suddenly, the man's back arched and hot wetness shot out over their abdomens.

As Yukimura came, his muscles tightened and bore down around Saizo's cock, pushing the man dangerously close to his limit. Through his length, Saizo could feel the panting of the man seated on top of him. What a sight, his flushed master straddled over him, completely undone, his hair dampened with sweat and his fluids dripping like syrup all over them.

"My Lord," breathed Saizo, partially in warning and partially seeking permission from Yukimura to continue.

As Yukimura regained his composure, he met Saizo's eyes through strands of wet, black hair. As he did, Saizo caught a glimpse of something in the samurai's eyes. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but in that instance the samurai's eyes gleamed with something Saizo had not seen since that day at the Battle of Sekigahara… something that almost scared him.

Yukimura carefully raised himself off of Saizo, eliciting a cry from his comrade that was muffled at the back of his throat. The man stepped over Saizo, turned away, and knelt down on all fours in the grass. He deliberately lifted his ass into the air to expose his entrance. "Saizo, don't make me wait," Yukimura grinned. As he looked back over his shoulder, he brought a hand up between his legs and vulgarly spread his cheeks apart to reveal the reddened, tender flesh that surrounded his opening. This was one samurai master that liked to tease. And, more than appreciative of the invitation, Saizo was ready to obey.

Saizo positioned himself behind Yukimura, grabbed a hold of the man's hips, and drove his entire length into the wanton samurai in one single thrust.

"Ahhhh!" Yukimura cried out from pleasure at the sudden assault. Saizo could hold back no longer. He grabbed Yukimura's hips and thrusted relentlessly with all of his fury until nothing but ragged breathing could be heard above the violent slapping of damp, bare flesh…

* * *

From the trees, a pair of golden eyes stared down at the two men.

'Why the hell am I watching these two from the shadows?' thought Sasuke. 'I should just go back to bed,' the boy told himself. Yet, curiosity prevented him from doing so. "What are they doing out here this late?" mumbled the child. There wasn't anyone else around, as far as he could tell.

As he witnessed the men below him begin kissing, Sasuke stood hidden behind the branches in shock. 'What the hell?' his lips stayed silent, but his mind screamed out in anger at the betrayal. The young boy could barely believe his eyes at the sinful scene unfolding before him. He stayed there, frozen for an undeterminable amount of time, just staring at his friends as they embraced one another and engrossed themselves in, well, whatever it was that they had found in each others arms.

As Saizo licked their master's fingers, Sasuke's rage mounted. "I see how it is now," Sasuke sputtered angrily to himself. "Just who does he think he is anyway?" The boy didn't know how much longer he could contain the envy that was boiling up inside of him. It was bad enough that Saizo got to do all the dangerous work while he was always left behind, but Saizo was even getting to fulfill their Lord's sexual desires? "Damn it, just how long has this been going on?" he grumbled under his breath, wondering how blind and stupid he had been all this time.

Sasuke certainly felt that he was no longer the little boy that Yukimura had taken in so long ago. Like Saizo, he had come to love their master – love him in a way that was more than just friendship. But it seemed as if Yukimura would never see him as anything other than a bratty, little kid. If Yukimura only knew how many times Sasuke had secretly sat up in the trees at night and pleasured himself while thinking depraved thoughts of his Lord…

Now, staring down at his normally stoic Lord panting and sweating with ecstasy, Sasuke's body was becoming increasingly powerless to the cries of pleasure escaping his master's lips. No matter how much he hated what he was seeing, or how much he hated what Saizo was doing to their Lord, Sasuke remained unable to peel his eyes away.

The boy's cheeks were flushed with shame at how much the sight of Yukimura's exposed pale skin excited him. With each passing moment, Sasuke's disgrace grew, along with his loathing of Saizo and his hatred for his own small, inadequate body that would never be good enough for their Lord. He felt the material tighten between his legs and hastily slipped a hand beneath the waistband of his green shorts.

Almost helplessly, the boy smoothed the moisture that had escaped from the head of his erection down over his hardened length and began to massage himself slowly. With every stroke he watched as Saizo thrusted up into their master. The boy imagined many things, like how it would feel to be in Saizo's place with Yukimura riding him like that. He fantasized about how hot Yukimura's insides must feel and what it would be like to have Yukimura's soft lips wrapped around his cock.

"Lord Yukimura," whispered Sasuke with quickening breaths. No longer able to restrain himself, and in fear of making a mess, Sasuke pulled his shorts down to his knees. Straddling the branch, he gripped tightly to the rough bark with his free hand and quickened his pace. He couldn't hold off for much longer, and he knew that Yukimura couldn't either as his cries grew more desperate.

As Sasuke fervently stroked himself, heat rose through his abdomen and spread across his tensed muscles. "Nnnnnn." The boy strained to keep quite as he reached his peak and spattered his fluids across the branches beneath him. He leaned back against the trunk of the tree and cursed his small body with frustration beneath rapid breaths that were beginning to slow.

'Damn it! How dare Saizo defile our master this way,' scowled the boy as he pulled up his shorts and glared down at the two men. 'Will I ever get to be as close to the master as Saizo? What makes him so damn special anyway?' Sasuke glowered as he shot imaginary daggers at Saizo with his golden eyes.

Sasuke could only dream that someday his Lord would lend him the chance to prove that he was no longer the lost little boy he had taken in out of pity. 'Ah, maybe it's just hopeless,' admitted the boy in defeat. Silently, he turned away and headed back through the trees to their camp.

* * *

Saizo continued to pound into Yukimura as fast and as hard as he could, until he could no longer resist the hot, tingly sensation that was spreading through him.

"My Lord, can… can I?" Saizo begged permission for his release between huffs.

"Come inside," Yukimura strained. Saizo was hammering into him so hard and fast that he could barely breathe. It was all the samurai could do to hold on, clinging to fistfuls of grass.

Those two words were all that was needed to send Saizo over the edge of ecstasy. Ever muscle from his neck down to his toes tightened and with a final thrust, he emptied himself deep into Yukimura with a strangled gasp, filling him to the limit.

As Saizo laid back on the grass with fatigue beside his new lover, Yukimura's thoughts began to drift. It wouldn't be long now until Kyo, or rather Kyoshiro, would return and things would change. Yukimura knew that the Medicine Man was traveling west. Yes, many things were being set into motion, and the world was already beginning to change. For Yukimura, things would no longer remain the way they have been for the past few years. Part of the samurai was excited about the times ahead and the new challenges they would face, and yet strangely, a part of him wanted to cling to the long, uneventful days he had grown used to. Many decisions and difficult battles lay ahead of them. He had not yet the heart to share with Saizo, or Sasuke for that matter, the journey upon which they were about to embark.

"My Lord, is something wrong?" Saizo asked as he stared down at his master and swept a strand of damp, black hair from Yukimura's face.

"It's nothing, Saizo," Yukimura smiled gently and turned his blue eyes away from his more-than-faithful servant. "Shall we head back to camp?"

*THE END*


End file.
